Neon Genesis Evangelion Version 20
by MongolianChicken
Summary: Hey there. This is my first time writing something like this, so please read and review. Fell free to give me tips. Thanx alot ya'll


This version of Evangelion is based on the original Evangelion but modified using some of my characters and the story line goes differently. Credit to Hideaki Anno.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion Version 2.0  
Chapter .1  
The Beginning  
  
As I walked home from school that day, I kept staring at the majestic  
blue sky wondering what the future holds for me. Ever since the war  
between the Angels and the survival of the human race began my whole  
life changed right before my eyes. I was recruited for a special  
project from a top secret organization called NERV. Personally I don't  
know what that stands for but I don't really care much about it. All I  
know at the moment is that I need to evacuate Tokyo by tomorrow night  
because there is an increase in Angel activities in the surrounding  
areas and Tokyo is next on their world wide destruction path.  
  
Rei: Hey Z, wait up.  
  
Rei's been my childhood best friend my whole life, but I think we are  
more than just so called best friend. She had always been there for me  
even when both my parents died and I was sent off to live in an  
orphanage. Since both her parents were always drunk they didn't really  
even know that she even existed, so she hung out at the orphanage with  
me. We grew up knowing that we were going to be there for each other  
and that we would never leave each other alone in the cruel world we  
live in now.  
  
Z: I told you not to call me that. Call me by my real name, Ziene.  
  
Rei: Why? Z is so much shorter than Ziene.  
  
Z: Because I said so.  
  
Rei: Well you know that I never listen to you, so why do you even bother?  
  
Z: Guess you have a point. Hey! Do you want to come see the sunset with me?  
  
Rei: Sure as long as you don't doze off as usual.  
  
Z: I promise I won't.  
  
As we walked to the top of hill and sat down to watch the sun set for  
the first time in a while I finally felt at ease. We'd always sat  
around talking for hours without end starring at the beautiful sunset.  
  
Z: So are you evacuating the city tomorrow with everyone else?  
  
Rei: Sorry, I can't. My parents just spent their last dollar on booze. I wish they stop drinking for once and think, but as usual they don't  
  
Z: Well, you can live with me. The NERV organization provided me with an apartment and everything. The only thing is that we have to share a room since there is only one room beside the kitchen and the bathroom.  
  
Rei: Really!!! I can really come stay with you. WOW! This is great. Thank you Z.  
  
Z: Yeah, no problem. Just be ready with you stuff by tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up around ten. I found a car by the orphanage left by some dude that already evacuated. All I had to do was hotwire it.  
  
Rei: Cool. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!  
  
Z: See ya. Be careful.  
  
As we walked our different ways home I began thinking about what I  
just did.  
  
Z: I'll be living with my childhood love. Yeeeeaaaaaah!!!!!!  
  
The next morning after I loaded my stuff onto the car I went to pick  
up Rei. On the way there, I felt an eerily chill roll up m spine. It  
was really creepy how there was no one around. Like a ghost town it  
was quiet as I observed a piece of newspaper get blown away in the  
wind.  
  
Car: Beeeeeep!!!  
  
Z: Rei, are you ready?  
  
Rei: I'll be right out.  
  
I got out of the car to help Rei with her luggage.  
  
Rei: Thanks for taking me with you Z. It's too lonely living in this city when there's no one around, but your god forsaken drunken parents.  
  
Z: It's no problem. I'm positive we'll get along fine living together.  
  
As we drove off I started to see Rei in a whole light. We were just  
friends with little crushes on each other, but now it's different. Now  
to me she was more beautiful than ever with her gorgeous red luscious  
eyes and her perfectly slender body. I longed for the day when we  
would full in love for each other.  
  
Rei: Z! How are we going to get to the underground city of Neo Tokyo?  
  
Z: Just leave it to me. Don't worry about it.  
  
I drove the car to a square platform at the train station and park the  
car waiting for the right time.  
  
Rei: What are you waiting for?  
  
Z: Just wait. It's just about time. Five...four...three...two....  
  
The platform started to move down into the earth.  
  
Rei: What the hell is going on?  
  
Z: Don't worry about it. We're being transported to Neo Tokyo. Since the city is fourteen miles deep it'll take like an hour before we get there even if we're moving at this incredible speed. So if you have anything you want to ask me ask me now.  
  
Rei: I have just one. What did that group that recruited you want with you?  
  
Z: Right now I'm not allowed to tell you anything. But in time all will be revealed. For now you just have to trust me because if I told you your life would just be in danger.  
  
Rei: Okay I trust you. I know you'll tell me when you think it's the right time.  
  
An hour and a half later we arrived at the city. On the way to the  
apartment I made a pit stop on the side of the road because I wanted  
to show Rei a magnificent sight like nothing she ever seen before.  
  
Rei: Why did we stop?  
  
Z: Because I wanted to show you this.  
  
I pointed out to the middle of nowhere as the virtual created sun made  
by the newest technology to provide heat started to set, buildings  
started to rise above the ground. It was the most wonderful sight  
ever.  
  
Rei: Wow! It's beautiful.  
  
Z: I knew you would like it.  
  
Before we arrived at the apartment I had to stop by the organization  
to tell them I invited a guest to live with me. For some reason they  
arrested me and Rei for no apparent reason.  
  
Z: Where the hell are you taking us?  
  
Rei: Let us go please. 


End file.
